Someone's in the Kitchen with Kaitlin
Kaitlin and Savannah attempt to make the perfect dish for a contest being held in town. Episode Summary Kaitlin is sitting at home, bored. Typical things are happening: Kaitlin is texting and her brother is watching more VeggieTales. Just then, Kaitlin gets a call from Savannah. She knows it's important if it's a call. Savannah tells Kaitlin about a cooking contest being held in town. She says that the winner gets $500. Kaitlin is instantly in. She heads over to Savannah's house so they can get cooking. Kaitlin and Savannah get their chef outfits on, and they make witty remarks about how cute they look in them. Kaitlin wonders what they're going to make. Savannah thought about making her mom's famous buffalo wings. Kaitlin thinks that'll be simple enough. They attempt to make the wings, but they get burnt in the oven. The next dish the girls try is an ice cream cake. However, when they mix the ice cream and milk, it creates a big mess in Savannah's kitchen. The two then spend the next couple of hours cleaning up the mess. The next dish they want to try is a turkey casserole. However, neither of them came prepared with a turkey, so they go out and find one. They do eventually find one, but it wants a chase. The turkey, however, is too quick for them to catch. Kaitlin thinks that there's no hope for them. They've tried everything they could. Savannah isn't going to give up that easily. If she never gives up out on the track then she won't give up here. Kaitlin wonders if she's referring to those unfair races they had. Savannah just says maybe. Kaitlin just shrugs and wants to know Savannah's idea. Savannah just tells Kaitlin to trust her on this one. Kaitlin goes with it, and the two create the ultimate dish that is sure to win the contest. The next day, the judging takes place in the middle of town. Everyone gathers around with their dishes, anticipating the results. The other dishes seem to be horrendous. Alex and Mark's ice cream souffle gave the judges brain freezes, thus deeming them too cold. Olivia and Shannon's chicken soup was too hot. Aj and Trent's oatmeal coconut pie was just right... but just disgusting. Alison and Lexie's sriracha and roast beef subs were okay, but a little overpowering on the sriracha sauce. Kaitlin and Savannah's dish was next. They present their dish, and it is the ultimate spaghetti meatball. It appeared to be a giant meatball with spaghetti stuck inside. The judges give it a taste and are in love with it. Kaitlin and Savannah were named the winners. The two are happy and they decide to split the prize money. They both wonder what they're going to spend the money on. Production Information * There is no CGI used in the episode * Some prop is used on some of the dishes Trivia * The title is a reference to the classic song "I've Been Working On the Railroad," specifically the lyrics "Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah" * Kaitlin's brother is seen watching VeggieTales: The League of Incredible Vegetables * "Mount Volbono: Town" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard when the girls begin cooking * The race theme from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard when the girls chase the turkey * The turkey chase scene uses some scenes that resemble the zoo scenes from the ''Family Guy ''episode "Turkey Guys" * Savannah mentions the races from "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!" and "Savannah Strikes Again" * "Let's Go Out!" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''is heard during the judgment * The too cold, too hot, and just right dishes preceding right after another is a reference to the classic fairytale "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" * Kaitlin and Savannah's dish is a reference to the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "Mom's in the House" * The 1st place ceremony theme from ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games ''is heard when Kaitlin and Savannah win the contest Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles